


Life goes on.

by WeirdV



Series: And so life goes on [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3rd person pov, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Sheriff!Stiles, switching POV, teacher!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: Derek and Stiles' kids are growing up. Their son is in college, their daughter gets their heart broken.Their 20th wedding anniversary is coming up.Life goes on.





	Life goes on.

**Author's Note:**

> So - after almost three years. Let's add some stories.

 

 

Evan likes his life. He’s in his second year of college. He has his girlfriend, Rosalie, who’s starting her first year in September, and he gets along with his family. All in all everything is pretty good, except that his dad is teaching a course at the school.

It’s awkward, running into his dad at school. Sure, his friends don’t care – but he knows it’s the reason he’s not invited to the best parties. Add to that his other dad being the sheriff, and his social life is DOA. At least he’s doing well in his classes and popular in his study group, or he’d be a complete pariah.

It’s not that he hates his parents, obviously. They’re just – embarrassing. His dads have a standing lunch date every Wednesday at the school, sometimes at a local place, other times in the school canteen. He’s convinced they’re doing it to annoy him.

And just when he thinks things can’t get more awkward, he gets his new schedule for the trimester and finds out that professor Hale is one of his teachers. Great.

“So, Evan, Derek’s going to be one of your teachers next semester. Are you cool with that?” Stiles asks during dinner on Saturday, “I know it’s awkward having your dad at school, but – you manage, right?”

“Yeah, dad, it’s okay” he says, poking at his potatoes with his fork, “Sure, I don’t get invited to any of the parties, but who needs those anyways, right?”

“I’m sorry kid” Derek says, giving him a sympathetic smile, “I know it’s not the best to have your dad at school, but we know you can handle it.”

“We also kind of need a favour” Stiles says, looking up at him, “We were hoping you could watch Scotty on Wednesday this week? Just during lunchtime. He doesn’t have soccer this week.”

“Can’t you take him with you on your lunch date?” he sighs, “It’s my only afternoon off this week.”

“I know kiddo, but we made reservations. And – you know – it’s our wedding anniversary” Derek says,

“Fine” he agrees, “meet up at the quad?”

“Perfect, thanks Evan” Stiles smiles at him, “You won’t regret it!”

[…]

His first class with his dad as a teacher is on Monday. He chooses to sit somewhere in the middle, a place where he won’t be too easy to spot. But better than in the back, because he still wants to do well.

He sits behind a bunch of girls who are whispering to each other.

“Have you seen mister Hale though?” one of them says to her friend, “He is fine.”

“So is his husband” her friend replies.

“True” she agrees, “But honestly, Lucy, just because he’s married doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy the view.”

“I guess so” she grins, “He does have a nice ass.”

“Oh my god, please stop” Evan groans, causing the girls to turn around.

“What?” Lucy says, “You don’t like it when we objectify men? Only okay when it’s men doing the objectifying?”

“No – I’m cool with that” he says, “I’m just not into listening what a great ass my dad has.”

“Professor Hale is your dad?” she frowns, “You don’t look like him at all.”

“Yeah, it’s called adoption, genius” he rolls his eyes at her, “Look, it’s bad enough I have to listen to my father talking about how great his ass is. I’d rather not have to endure the same from strangers at school.”

“I get that” Lucy smiles, “My mom actually teacher a class here too.”

“My sister is a TA” the other girl ads, “Too many pervs sending her messages.”

“That sucks” he smiles weakly, “I’m Evan, by the way.”

“I’m Hannah, this is Lucy” the other girl smiles, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Yeah, you too” he smiles, “Kind of.”

The room goes quiet when Derek walks in at last, wearing a suit with his tie loosened and a tired expression on his face. He hangs his jacket over his chair and turns towards the room with a radiant smile.

“Good afternoon” he greets them, “I’m Mister Hale. I’ll be teaching this class for the next three months. You will be graded on attendance and an essay. We will have some work sessions in class, and two tests, but no exam. Any questions?”

The room stays quiet, a few hands going up.

“Yes – uhm – what if you miss a class?”

“If you have a doctor’s note or a valid reason you’re fine. If not, there’s a maximum of 4 classes you can miss. Any more and it will influence your grade.”

A few hands go down.

“Will you announce what classes the work sessions are?”

“I will announce the week – not the day” he says, “in case of my absence my teaching TA will take over class. My office hours will be on the information sheet you receive at the end of class.”

There’s some whispering and a few coughs as the class starts and Evan takes out his notebook to take notes.

It’s halfway through class that he gets a text from his dad – his phone on his desk to check the time – and sighs when he reads it.

_Please send me a picture of your dad teaching. I will reimburse you with extra dessert this weekend._

“Oh my fucking god” he mutters – which was clearly a mistake because suddenly half the people in the classroom are staring at him.

“Yes, Evan? Is there a problem?” Derek asks, Evan feels himself turn bright red.

“Sorry. Uhm, a text from my dad” he says, “Not important.”

“Excellent – let’s get back to class then” he smiles.

[…]

Derek stops him when he wants to leave class when it ends, making him wait while everyone leaves.

“Oh my god, why did you have to embarrass me like that” he whispers, his dad just sighs.

“I don’t think you realize how loud you said that, honey” he replies, “What did Stiles send you?”

“He asked me to take a picture of you teaching for him” he says, “I don’t even want to know why.”

“Oh” he replies, blushing for some reason, “I just wanted to ask if you got everything. If you have any questions?”

“I got everything dad. You don’t need to worry about it.”

“I always worry about it” he smiles again, “I know it’s weird that I’m your teacher now. I also wanted to let you know that Claws wants you to reply to her texts and Scotty says he’s looking forward to Wednesday with his big brother.”

“Yeah, me too” he smiles, “I got to go to my next class now. See you later, dad.”

“See you later.”

[…]

Lucy and Hannah are waiting for him in the hallway.

“Did you get into trouble?” Hannah asks teasingly, “For cursing in class?”

“Worse, he asked if I got everything” he says, “Told me to text back my sister.”

“You have a sister?” Lucy asks.

“Yeah, two sisters and a brother” he says, “They’re younger. Claws is starting college in a year.”

“Your sister is named Claws?”

“Claudia” he grins, “But she hates that so she goes by Claws.”

“Must be fun to have a lot of siblings”

“It’s okay” he shrugs, “So – what other classes are you guys taking this trimester?”

[…]

Derek has been enjoying teaching at the school. It’s just weird now that he’s teaching Evan. Of course he has to mess up by calling him out during their first class together.

He kind of wants to kick himself for it, calls Stiles immediately after it.

“Hey, babe” his voice comes on the phone, “What’s up? How’s teaching going.”

“I called out our son in the middle of class” he says, “He got your text and said _oh my fucking god_ through class. Loudly.”

“Oh shit” he says, “I mean – he understands that you can’t just let that slide, right?”

“He does. But did you really have to text him that? Seriously, Stiles?” he asks, hearing his husband laugh.

“I’m sorry babe. I just – I see you leave in that outfit every morning and I just want to” he sighs, “You look really good in a suit. Like _really_ good.”

“Thanks darling”

“How was it though? Having to teach our son?”

“Difficult. I had to stop myself from staring at him. Had to make sure I was looking around the room. I felt so awkward, being his teacher instead of just his dad. He was talking to these two girls and I kept getting flash backs from 4 year Evan arguing with Scott’s twins”

“They were so cute” Stiles says, “Good thing we still have Scotty that’s cute to keep us distracted. What time are you home today?”

“I have one more class and then I’m done” he replies, “You?”

“It’s a quiet day, might leave early” he says, “But I need you to stop at the store and get chocolate and ice-cream on your way home.”

“Why?” he frowns, checking his watch to see how long he has before his next class.

“Claws broke up with her girlfriend” he says, “She came by during lunch, in tears. She caught her kissing another girl.”

“Oh no” he sighs, “Yeah, I’ll pick up chocolate and ice- cream. I got to go. Class starts again soon.”

[…]

“You got another text” Lucy says, pointing at his phone, “Someone really needs you.”

“Oh” he picks up his phone, “It’s my sister. I’d better call her. Sounds serious.”

He taps her name on the screen and she picks up immediately.

“Hi Claws, what’s up” he asks, trying and failing to eat his sandwich with one hand.

“Risa cheated on me” she says, sobbing loudly.

“Oh – fuck” he sighs, getting up, “Let me go somewhere less public so we can talk properly.”

The girls give him a confused look and he just gives them a little wave.

“So – what happened?” he asks as he walks into the more or less abandoned hallway.

“We were supposed to go to the movies together. She cancelled, but I really wanted to see it so I just went by myself. I saw her there – with another girl” she says, “They were holding hands and kissing.”

“I’m so sorry Claws. That sucks” he doesn’t really know what to say, “You deserve better.”

“I really liked her, Evs” she says weakly, “A lot.”

“I know sis. But look on the bright side?” he says, “Break-ups mean that dads will be spoiling you with ice cream and chocolate all week.”

“Yeah?” she asks, an unexpected laugh escaping her.

“Yeah, when I had that disastrous date with Amaryllis I almost got a sugar coma” he says, “I know it sucks, but you’ll get better.”

“I kind of want to scream at her” she admits, “Maybe throw some pencils at her.”

“I get that” Evan sighs, “Here’s an idea. I have to watch Scotty on Wednesday, right. Why don’t you ask dad if you and Taylor can join us? I’m free all afternoon anyways. We’ll do a sibling thing?”

“Yeah, that’d be cool” she says, “Thanks, Evs.”

“No problem sis” he replies, “See you Wednesday?”

“Yeah” she sighs, “I got to go. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

[…]

“Okay – so this sibling thing the kids are doing is awesome” Stiles tells Derek that night when they go to bed, “But I’m the one who has to drive them up there and I’m not sure I’ll survive that.”

“You’ll be fine” Derek grins, “Just make sure you charged Taylor’s iPad.”

“Good suggestion” Stiles smiles, lifting the blanket and patting the bed to invite him in, “You’re so clever.”

“That’s why you married me” he says, getting into the bed with him.

“Nope. Just for your great ass” he sneaks his hand under the blanket to squeeze it, “Yup, you still got it, babe.”

“Right back at you” Derek smiles widely, pulling his husband in for a kiss.

[…]

“So you’re out all afternoon with your sisters and brother?” Hannah asks, “That’s so sweet.”

“Yeah. You want to meet them?” he asks, “We’re meeting up at the quad at half past twelve”

“Yeah, cool. Why did you have to watch your little brother again?” Lucy asks.

“It’s my dads’ wedding anniversary. 20 years” he explains, “So yeah.”

“20 years? That’s pretty special?” Lucy frowns, “You know what you should do? You should throw them a surprise party.”

“That would be cool. But is it possible to plan it in one afternoon?”

“Depends. First you need to get some actual adults to help you out. You and your brothers and sisters can do some personalized decorations, parents go soft for that crap. And Hannah here is secretly really great at making cake.”

“You know what? I think I’m in. Let me text some people and see if we can make this happen” he grins, pulling out his phone and texting Rosalie, Lizzy and Jack Junior.

“Oh, I almost forgot grandpa and aunt Laura” he smiles, pulling out his phone again and shooting off another few texts.

“We got the afternoon off as well, we can help you plan?”

“Yeah, cool.”

[…]

“Okay, guys. Here’s the plan” Evan says as he sits down with his sisters and brother, “Since it’s our dads’ 20th wedding anniversary, we are going to plan them a surprise party. Today!”

“Okay. How?” Taylor asks, frowning.

“I already texted everyone. Grandpa says he can decorate the house. Uncle Scott and aunt Kira can come, as can Aunt Lydia and Uncle Boyd and Aunt Erica. Everyone is bringing the kids. Hannah is making the cake. Rosalie and Amelie are getting the decorations. We have to make some decorations and send invites. And make sure they don’t suspect anything. And make sure they don’t go home before six.”

“Okay. Can we pull this off?” Claudia asks, Evan shrugs.

“I think we might. Plan is to ask if you can sleep over at mine since you don’t have school first period tomorrow, and neither do I” he says, “We leave half an hour after they leave with Taylor and Scotty. Taylor and Scotty, you have to convince them to stop for take-out.”

“How do we do that?” Scotty asks, frowning confused.

“We stick a Band-Aid on your knee before they pick you up and say you fell” Claudia says.

“Okay, that’s genius” Lucy says, “How do you come up with that?”

“Dad’s a sucker for sadness. My girlfriend cheated on me, I’ve had ice cream for dinner for the past two days.”

“She cheated on you? What a bitch” Hannah frowns, “When my girlfriend cheated on me last year I egged her house at Halloween.”

“That’s badass”

“That’s a bad word” Scotty says.

“Sorry” Claws replies. “Okay, let’s get started. Lead the way Evs.”

[…]

“I can’t believe we actually did it” Taylor says. Her hair is covered in flour from helping Hannah bake the cake. Turns out that Taylor is a genius in cake decoration – more specifically lettering. The cake looks great. Two tiers with “Happy 20th wedding anniversary” in curly gold letters on the white cake.

“You guys did awesome” Claws says, “It looks so good. You’re really good Hannah.”

“Thanks” she smiles, “I had a great assistant.”

“How did it go on your end?” Lucy asks, looking at Scott, Evan and Claudia.

“Pretty great” Scott says, “Check out my decorations.”

He holds up a line of flags he colored and drew on.

“Okay, that’s actually really good! You got talent.”

“We need to get Taylor flour free” Claudia says, “Or dad will definitely find out.”

“True. Uhm, we can go to my dorm. You can take a shower there.”

“Maybe I can just rinse it out in the bathrooms. Or we tell them we had a flour fight. Why would they even suspect we made a cake for them?” Evan says, pulling his phone from his pocket.

“Rosalie just informed me they finished decorating. She’s making a photo presentation now” he tells everyone, “if you got any pictures of them, send them now.”

“They just sent a selfie like half an hour ago” Claudia says, “They’re such saps.”

“Professor Hale is adorable” Hannah grins as she looks at the photo.

“Stilinski Hale” Scotty says.

“Not at work, kiddo” Evan corrects him, “I guess it’s too long to put on his nametag or something.”

“It’s almost time” Lucy says, “I will help put the cake in a box and deliver it to you guys to take with you. You have that bandaid for Scott?”

“Yup.”

“Okay, let’s do this thing.”

[…]

“Please dad?” Claws looks at them with her puppy eyes, “I don’t have class this morning and Evs said he’d drop me off in the morning!”

“I don’t know sweetie. Where are you going to sleep?”

“My roommate isn’t here right now” Evan lies, “He’s at his sister’s wedding. Won’t be back until next week.”

“A whole week for a wedding?”

“Location wedding. I think they’re in Italy or something?” he shrugs, “Yeah, it’s weird.

“I don’t know. Sounds romantic” Stiles says, smiling at his husband, “What do you think babe?”

“Yeah, okay. But you go to sleep on time, and if I find out you’re late to class tomorrow there will be a reckoning!”

“I will be on time I promise” she grins widely, hugging her dads tightly and then hugging her brother.

“Look at our kids getting along” Stiles sighs, putting his arm around Derek, “So cute.”

“Actually, we hate each other” Taylor says.

“Yup, can’t stand these people” Scotty says with a wide smile.

“So annoying” Evan agrees.

“That’s more like it. Okay. How about we go for a drink together and then we get going?” Derek suggests, “Family outing?”

“Oh – uhm – I’m actually meeting up with some people. Wanted them to meet my little sister.”

“Oh – uhm – another time then?”

“Daddy, can we stop for take-out on the way home?” Scotty asks, looking up with them and taking their hands.

“I don’t know – maybe we should – uhm? Derek, babe?”

“I’m too tired to cook” he shrugs, “Fine by me? Pizza?”

“I love pizza” he nods, “Sure, let’s stop on the way home.”

[…]

“We’ll be there in fifteen minutes” Claudia tells their grandpa on the phone, “No – grandpa, we’re not breaking any speed limits.”

“Always a sheriff” Evan grins, “Tell him we can’t speed because we have a cake in the trunk.”

“He heard. He hopes it’s chocolate” Claudia laughs, “Okay, thanks grandpa. See you soon!”

They arrive a bit earlier than planned, parking the car in the garage and carefully bringing the cake inside.

“Oh my god, the decorations look awesome” Evan says, looking at the massive banner hanging over their dining room table. There’s balloons, flags, a slideshow of photos playing on the TV.

“They’ll love it Evan” his uncle Scott smiles, putting an arm around his shoulder, “It was a great idea.”

“Wasn’t actually my idea” he shrugs, “A friend suggested it.

“You still did it. All of you. I bet you Stiles is going to cry” he says, making Evan laugh.

“They are both going to cry, and then they’ll comment on each other’s butt” Claudia comments.

“Oh my, do they still do that?” Kira asks, Evan and Claudia nod.

“Stiles really likes a good butt” Scott laughs, “They’re almost here. Let’s turn off the lights.”

[…]

“That was excellent pizza” Stiles says as they get out of the car, “I had fun.”

“Me too” Derek says, opening the car door to let the kids out, “Let’s get into our pajamas and watch a movie together before bed?”

“Excellent idea babe” he smiles, leaning against Derek and kissing him, “Happy anniversary babe. I know it’s not what we usually do. But we’ll make up for it, right?”

“Absolutely” he says, turning his key in the door, “Did you remember to get bread today?”

They walk inside, turning on the light and then – as it goes – everyone yells “ _SURPRISE!”_

Derek freezes, keys in his hand in midair and eyes wide in shock.

“Happy anniversary dads” Evan says in unison with Claudia – they did not practice this in the car.

“You – you threw us a surprise party?” Stiles says slowly, completely shocked, Derek still standing frozen in the same spot.

“Daddy, are you okay?” Scotty asks him, pulling at his hand, Derek looks down at him.

“Yeah, sweetie. I’m great” he smiles, leaning down to hug his son, “Did you help?”

“I made the flags” he says, smiling widely, “I also had to make sure we didn’t get here too early. So I asked for take-out.”

“Sneaky” he smiles.

“You kids did this for us?” Stiles asks, sounding a bit choked up, “How did you do this? How did Scotty keep this a secret?”

“We planned it this afternoon” Taylor says.

“You kids are amazing” Derek says, “I love you so much. Come give me a hug!”

They pile up on him, adding Stiles in the mix. Both of them are kind of crying – not in a bad way.

“Okay, let’s cheer up guys. It’s a party” Noah says, putting his arms around his son’s arms, “You know, they got you a cake and everything.”

“I decorated it” Taylor says, “Hannah baked it.”

“Who’s Hannah?”

“She’s in Evan’s class” Claudia says, “She’s pretty cool.”

“Is she now?” Stiles asks, making Claudia blush.

The party takes off, after an hour or so Derek and Stiles end up cuddled up on the couch, watching the photo montage and whispering things to each other. They’re sipping champagne – thank you Aunt Erica – and kissing each other very once in a while. It’s disgustingly sweet – but Evan can handle it. It’s their wedding anniversary after all.

Boyd helps him put Scotty and Taylor to bed at nine, both of them exhausted – Scotty already asleep on the couch.

The party goes on for another few hours, people start leaving around eleven, helping to clean up a bit before they do – loading glasses into the dishwasher. Cleaning off plates, putting the cake into the fridge.

At about midnight everyone has left, the four of them cleaning up – well, three of them. Claws is asleep on the couch, drooling a little bit.

“I still can’t believe you did this for us” Derek says.

“Yeah” Stiles agrees, his eyes shining again.

“Please don’t cry again” Evan sighs, “Of course we did this for you guys. You’re our dads.”

“Still” Stiles smiles, “I never could’ve imagined this.”

“Come here” Derek says, pulling Evan onto the couch between them, “I remember when we first saw you.”

“We didn’t even know if we were going to get to keep you” Stiles says, “You were tiny. Big curious eyes.”

“Stinky diaper” Derek adds, “Stiles called me, begging me to bring him diapers.”

“We had still been discussing back then – if we wanted kids. And if we did, when we wanted to start our family” Stiles continues, “And then there you were. Tiny and perfect. Dad suggested we take you in – we had everything we needed because we watched Erica’s kids a lot. I woke up at 2am and Derek was gone – found him standing by your crib.”

“Watching you sleep” Derek says.

“Yeah” he smiles, pulling his son close and kissing his forehead, “He turned to me and said _We can keep him, right?”_

“It wasn’t easy” Stiles says, “We had to look for your family first – those first few years we were scared someone would come and take you away.”

“But nobody came” Derek says, “We looked. Couldn’t imagine someone just – you know the story…”

He does. His birth mother leaving him at the sheriff’s station. Found two months later – died of an overdose. Left with strangers with a letter. In the end he figured she did what was best for him. Leaving him with people who were capable of caring for him.

“We got to keep you” Stiles says, “You were our son the second we held you.”

Evan wipes his eyes, “I know dad” he mutters, hiding his face in his dad’s shirt, “I love you too.”

“Thanks”

They kind of smother him between them, “Okay” Stiles says after a moment, “Enough melodrama. You should have been in bed an hour ago.”

“Dads?” he asks, “Could you tuck me in?”

“Yeah, kiddo. Sure.”

[…]

“You know – I think this year the kids might have won our anniversary” Stiles says as he crawls into bed next to Derek.

“I think you might be right” Derek agrees, “Twenty years though – can you believe it?”

“Yeah. It’s been pretty great” he agrees, “All because you broke my wrist.”

“Sprained” Derek corrects, pulling him closer for a kiss.

“Yeah” he smiles brightly, “Sprained.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Derek and Stiles   
> Evan = 18  
> Claws = 15  
> Taylor = 12  
> Scotty = 8
> 
> Erica and Boyd  
> Lizzy = 24  
> Ana = 21
> 
> Jackson and Lydia  
> Jack Junior = 22  
> Lizzie = 11
> 
> Scott and Kira  
> Melanie and Rosalie = 16  
> Yoshiko / Yoshi = 10


End file.
